Green Eyed and Territorial
by ginchy-amanda
Summary: Luke has a blind date.   LM AU.


Green Eyed and Territorial

by: ginchy-amanda

Note: Just a bit of AU fun. : )

...

Luke palmed open the door to her bedroom and entered, not meeting her eyes as he shrugged out of his cloak and tunic. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he removed his boots and unbuckled his belt, leaning forward to place it on the nightstand carefully. The bed dipped and moved behind him, and then Mara was there, her lips soft on the back of his neck, kissing a trail up to his ear.

"Hello," she whispered, and he couldn't help but shudder against her as her warm breath caused his body to shiver pleasurably. One long strand of red hair fell over his shoulder as she pressed in closer to him, her hand coming around to rest on his stomach, her lips never stopping in their onslaught of him, her teeth now tugging gently on his earlobe.

For a moment, he wanted nothing more than to relax against her, to follow her actions to their inevitable and pleasurable conclusion. But as her hand dipped lower, and her kisses grew more intent, he knew he had to tell her, and he had to tell her before her lips would be in a position to cause him irreparable harm. He sighed and pulled away from her. "Not tonight, dear. I have a date tomorrow."

For a moment, Mara did nothing, her lips open against his shoulder. An exhale of hot breath felt different on his skin this time, as she pulled back and asked, "What?"

Again, Luke sighed and pushed up on the bed, flopping onto his pillow. Mara stayed on her knees at the edge of the bed, towering over him, eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"You heard what I said," he answered, pushing up to wrap his arms behind his head. One look at Mara changed his mind, however. His arms in a position behind his head would leave his stomach vulnerable to attack. He sat up and crossed his arms over his bare chest, instead.

"I believe," she said, coming down to sit in a kneeling position, "that you said you have a date tomorrow."

"I did," Luke confirmed. "I do."

Mara pressed her lips together in a line. "How is it," she asked, voice light, "that you have a date?"

Her sense in the Force was erratic, and he couldn't help a small smile. "Hmm… Let's see. You don't want to tell anyone that we're a couple, so today when my sister told me she had found the Perfect Woman for me, I couldn't exactly tell her no."

"You couldn't tell her no?" Mara rolled her eyes. "It's very simple, Skywalker. 'No thanks, Leia, I have to meditate tomorrow.' "

" 'Oh, but Luke, you meditate everyday. Surely you can meditate earlier?' "

Mara frowned. " 'No thanks, Leia. I'm heading back to Yavin tomorrow.' "

" 'Oh, but Luke, you just got here, and the kids were so hoping you'd take them out for the Harvest Festival next week.' " Luke gave her a challenging look. "I've already tried everything short of telling her that we're together, Mara."

She looked at him for a long moment, silence stretching between them.

"I could just tell her that we're…"

Mara cut him off. "No. I'm not… I'm not ready. We've talked about this."

"Well, then, I have to go on this date," Luke said, leaning against the headboard.

She digested this for a moment, crawling up and leaning into his side, laying a hand on his chest. He closed his eyes and stretched out with the Force, feeling her jumbled emotions. He knew she wanted to know who his 'date' was with, but would gladly be eviscerated before asking. Letting her stew it over a few moments longer, he finally told her what she wanted to know. "The date is with a woman named Akalia Jen. She's a senator from Bryx. Leia thinks that she'll be 'just perfect for me'."

"Akalia," Mara said in a mocking voice. "Isn't it unfair of you to actually go on this date, Luke? This woman is probably expecting…. Well…" she trailed off.

Luke sighed again. "I know, but I just don't know what else to do. You know how Leia is."

"Persistent," Mara agreed. She, too, sighed. "Okay, I guess you have to go on this date with Ms. Senator."

Her voice still held a slight mocking quality. Luke grinned. "Mara Jade, are you… jealous?" he asked, turning on his side and pulling her close.

"Not at all," she replied, running a hand down his back.

"Really?" he pressed, leaning down to place his own kisses against her neck.

Mara gasped and arched up. "No, not at all. I'll probably forget all about it once you leave in the morning."

"You will, hmm? Well, the date is tomorrow night. I'll make sure to tell you all about it the next morning."

"The next morning?" Mara jerked back and rolled, until she sat straddling him. She bounced down on him, hard.

"Ow!" he complained, shaking with laughter. Her green eyes were blazing down at him, and though his stomach-not to mention other parts-were in a vulnerable position, he couldn't help himself. "Yup, I'll make sure to tell you all about my date."

"Not if I choke the information out of her first." Mara's eyes blazed.

"Mara," Luke said her name in rebuff. "Be nice."

"I just think she should know not to get on my bad side."

Smiling at her jealously, but slightly concerned, he said, "Look, don't do anything reckless, Mara. You know this is only to placate Leia."

"Do you want me to be happy about it?" Mara looked at his blank face. "Fine. Maybe if you're a good boy you'll get a kiss goodnight from Akalia," she said in a lilting voice.

Luke frowned, loathe to admit he enjoyed her bout of jealousy. "You're no fun."

At his words, the light in Mara's eyes changed, blazing now in lust as she looked down at him. "I'll show you fun, Skywalker." Her voice dropped and she leaned forward, lips millimeters from his. "I'll make you forget Senator Akalia before you even set eyes on her…"

"Akalia who?" he asked, brushing her lips with his.

She leaned into him further. "Good answer, Farmboy…"

...

Luke stepped up to the blue Twi'lek at the hostess counter. "Excuse me," he began, nervously smoothing the front of his tunic. "I'm-"

"Luke Skywalker!" The blue-skinned female raised her hands to her mouth. "Oh my. I've been waiting for you-Senator Jen is already seated. Come this way," she gestured, eyes batting at him. "I'm so pleased to meet you…"

"Uh, likewise," he said, groaning to himself. He followed after the blue-skinned alien, wondering what Mara was doing. He'd left her early in the morning, and hadn't heard from her all day. He longed to reach for her with the Force, but knew she would probably reject him. Tell him to stay out of her head.

"Here we are," the hostess said, gesturing to a table where an attractive blonde woman sat. Her brown eyes widened when she saw him, and she stood quickly, offering a hand as the Twi'lek walked away after one last lingering glance at Luke.

"Hello," the woman said, shaking his hand with a firm, but soft grip. "As you've probably guessed, I'm Akalia Jen."

Luke smiled, but felt awkward. "Luke," he said. "Luke Skywalker."

Akalia grinned at him. "I know," she whispered, leaning close to him. "I may have heard a thing or two about you from your sister."

He gave her a genuine smile. "And here I thought you were going to say the holopress."

Gesturing for him to sit, the senator laughed. "Well, that too."

"Mostly exaggeration, I can tell you that," Luke confided, pulling up the restaurant's menu from the screen next to him.

"Are you saying that you can't bring down an enemy with merely the use of your pinkie finger?" Akalia feigned incredulity.

He couldn't help but laugh. Maybe this date wouldn't be so bad, after all.

...

Their meal finished, they watched as the plates were cleared by the human waiter. Luke looked at his date. "Would you like dessert?" he asked, casting an eye appreciatively over a passing dessert tray.

"Well," Akalia said, smiling, "I'm a bit, full, but I'm sure-"

The waiter cut her off. "Actually, our chef has prepared a special dessert for you, and insists on bringing it out to you himself."

Akalia raised a brow. "Oh, how nice," she said, looking at Luke as the waiter hurried off. "This kind of thing happen to you often?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry-"

"No worries. Well, unless the dessert is bad. Then you can be sorry." She smiled her infectious smile at him.

Luke considered the woman sitting across from him. She was pretty, her long hair swept up into an uncomplicated style. She was outgoing and friendly, someone he may have had an interest in if he didn't already know the addictive and alluring charm of a far more complicated woman. Again, he wondered what Mara was doing.

"Oh, my," Akalia said, frowning over his shoulder.

Startled, Luke looked up. He felt nothing in the Force. "What?"

"I think this date is about to get quite a bit more interesting…" she murmured.

Pushing a cart, on which a large cake rested, the restaurant's chef came up to them, drawing all the eyes around them. He bowed. "Master Skywalker," he said, reverent. "My name is Topz. I hope you'll enjoy this delicacy I've created especially for you." He placed the cake on the table in between them.

Mouth open in shock, Luke looked at the cake, at Akalia, and back at the chef. "Um, it looks wonderful. Thank you."

Topz grinned. "You can thank me only by enjoying, and coming back often."

As the chef walked away, Akalia looked at the monstrosity of a cake in front of them. "Is that…" she trailed off, befuddled. "Is that … the Death Star?"

Luke groaned quietly, aware of the many eyes trained on them.

Laughing, the senator drew a hand to her mouth. "Look, the trenches are outlined in chocolate."

Sliding down in his seat, Luke looked at the cake in front of him, wondering what to do with it.

"And… Wait," Akalia said, leaning in closer. She picked up something from her side of the cake and held it up. A small cookie X-Wing, with a pilot clearly drawn in frosting. "Is this… You?"

Looking at her holding up the confectionary equivalent of him, her face contorted in faked shock, Luke had to laugh again. "Well, a sweeter version of me," he teased.

Mirth gone from her face, Akalia leaned forward. "I don't think there could be," she said, voice low and husky.

Eyes widening, Luke swallowed heavily. The senator winked at him and leaned back in her chair, placing the Luke cookie on a small plate before slicing a section of the Death Star for herself. "Would you like a piece?" she asked him.

"Akalia, I have to be honest with you…"

"You don't like cake?" she asked, biting into the dessert and moaning enthusiastically. "This is really great. Something to be said for the Empire's engineering, huh? You should have a piece."

"Actually, I…" Luke frowned. "I have to tell you that I really like you. And, maybe, if I had met you several years ago…"

Akalia lay down her fork. "What are you saying?"

"I'm actually…" Luke paused, taking in the surreal moment, "seeing someone. Leia doesn't know about it. I'm very sorry that you came out here tonight, thinking this would be a date."

"You know," she said, blinking, "this is really brave of you, Luke. I could just dump this Death Star on your head."

"I'd probably deserve it," he muttered.

She sighed, staring at the cake. "I can't say I'm not disappointed. Why did you come on the date?"

"My sister could talk anyone into anything," he replied honestly. "I'm just sorry that you were that 'anything'. The woman I'm seeing… She's not ready to let anyone know that we're together."

"Her loss." Akalia smiled ruefully. "Well, at least I have a story to tell my friends," she said. "And more cake than I could eat in a month. Now, do you want a piece of the Death Star or not?"

Luke looked at the cake, less obtrusive now that a sliver of it lay on the senator's plate. "That's something I never thought I'd hear. Yes, please."

Eating another bite, Akalia picked up her X-Wing cookie. "Looks like this is the only Luke Skywalker I'll be taking home with me tonight…"

He flushed, but laughed along with her.

...

"Having a nice time?" a crisp, cultured voice broke into their laughter.

"Mara!" Luke said, jumping up. "What are you doing here?"

Mara looked at Akalia. "I had to eat, too, Farmboy," she snapped. "Senator Jen," she all but growled.

"Luke…?" Akalia looked up at them. "Is this…?"

Not giving him a chance to answer, Mara tugged on his hand, pulling him away. "Mara, wait. I…"

"Shut up, Farmboy," she growled.

"But I have to pay…" he protested halfheartedly, interested in where Mara was leading him.

"Your sister took care of it. I checked."

Luke jogged to keep up with Mara, hopping into her speeder's passenger seat when she pointed. "Mara? What is … I can't believe I just left Akalia back there."

"Akalia," Mara mocked. "She'll get over it. I pulled you away from her just in time, it seems."

"You are jealous, Mara…" Luke said, gaping at her, surprised she would be so territorial. "Where are we going?"

"Shut up, Skywalker."

He sighed. "You know, Akalia was nice to me. Never once told me to shut up." He knew he was on dangerous ground, but couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"She obviously didn't get to know you well enough," Mara snapped. She parked the speeder. "Out."

Luke looked dubiously at the Imperial Palace. "Are we going to my suite?"

Mara didn't answer, but walked around to his door and grabbed his hand again, pulling him into the building. She was stronger than he remembered. In the lift, she punched the button for Han and Leia's floor. "Mara?" he tried again. "Why are we going to my sister's?"

Still, she didn't answer, dragging him out of the lift as it came to a stop. She marched them down the hall, and slapped the announcer at the door.

After a moment, the door slid back to reveal Han Solo. "Kid?" he asked, looking confused to find them on his doorstep.

Mara looked at him. "Get your wife."

"What?" Han asked, looking more intently at Luke. "What is going on here, Luke?"

"I don't-"

"I said, shut-up, Skywalker." Mara cut in. "Your wife, Solo. Get her out here. Now."

Han straightened in his doorway. "Listen here, sister. I don't take orders from nobody."

"Han, I just got the kids down…" Leia said, coming to the door and laying a hand on his arm. "What's going on? Luke? Mara Jade?"

"Finally," Mara muttered. Turning, she dropped Luke's hand and looked up at him. Before he could open his mouth again, she stepped closer, and pushed up on her toes, wrapping her arms possessively around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

He could feel his sister's shock rebounding off him in the Force, and resisted Mara's kiss at first, until she coaxed a response by pressing fully against him and opening her mouth to his. Her kiss was fiery and hard, branding him with her love. Pressing closer, she opened her Force sense completely to him for the first time. He could still feel small echoes of her jealously and pettiness over his date, but far more overwhelmingly he could feel her love for him, on display to him truly for the first time.

In awe, he pressed back into her, moving his lips over hers, accepting her sensuous movements against him until he felt weak in the knees and fell back against the doorway, taking her with him.

Long moments later, she pulled back and whispered, "I love you," against his lips.

The gasps from Han and Leia were nonexistent in that moment, as Luke looked into Mara's clear, green eyes. "I love you," he murmured, tracing her swollen lips with a finger. "And all I had to do was go out on a date with another woman for you to admit it…"

"Shut-up, Skywalker," she said, reclaiming his lips again.

Ignoring Han's chuckles behind them, they kissed as if they were the only people in the galaxy. Distantly, Luke heard Han begin to pull his sputtering sister back into their apartment. "Uh, princess…" he heard him say, just as their door closed, "I don't think you have to worry about finding your brother any more dates."

...

This was based on a challenge:

Blind Date Challenge: Set up your favorite SW bachelor/bachelorette on a date. It can end in romance or disaster.


End file.
